


Ghostly Kisses

by PhilsBabyHina1990



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: 200 word drabble, Drabble, F/M, Haruhi's POV, Romance, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilsBabyHina1990/pseuds/PhilsBabyHina1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dream leaves Haruhi's desires unfulfilled.</p><p>Haruhi's POV.</p><p>Haruhi/Tamaki-centered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghostly Kisses

As I sat there on the bench, my face screwed up in concentration while reading my book, I saw him out of the corner of my eye. I watched him sit down beside me. A smile graced his seemingly perfect face with those violet eyes staring at me so soft and warm and the locks of his pale blonde hair tossed about by the wind starting to blow now. He looked so much like a prince now.

I felt him grab my hand, his touch sending sparks rippling through my body. He slowly leaned in until our noses barely touched. Our lips barely met in the ghost of a kiss, but that’s all it was, a ghostly kiss, a kiss that only one would think wasn’t real. Even so, that ghost of a kiss sent even more sparks through my body, making me shiver. My heart was pounding at this point and the breath was taken from me.

But before anymore kisses were laid upon my lips, I woke up.

It was nothing more than a dream, one that left me feeling unsatisfied. But still, my heart was pounding hard and I couldn’t control the trembling of my body. How I wish he would kiss me for real.


End file.
